My Immortal SPOOF
by Syriiak
Summary: This is a spoof of the disturbingly infamous Harry Potter fanfiction, only with countries, for the lulz.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A SPOOF. I DO NOT WRITE LIKE THIS. Thank you :)**

A/N: Hai all!111 Im makin a stroy and its gunna be about hettalya and my oc Violet! MCR rocks!111 And if u dont agree wif me then stfu! Speshul fangs (hurrhurrhurr geddit? coz i'm a goffik) to my bff Stacey 4 helpin me soooooo much wif dis storie! 11

Hi, my name is Violet Mid'night Scarlett Ebony Stacey (lawl I luvvv you bff forevaaaar!) Nataly Katherine Ivan Braginsky Rox (hahaha geddit cauze he does and thatz in mya name loll) Brittany Jeanette Eleanor Ringstar Leia Martina Raven Way. U can call me Violet for short tho lol. I have long pruple hair that goes to my waste. It has black streaks in it and the tips at the verry end are a elekric blue. Its really pretty but I dont do it on purpose I was just born with it. Also I have raven black bangs. Rite now I am waring a black longsleeved turtleneck and black lether pants wiff chaisn on dem. Aslo I have on a sliver necklace wiff a dragon on it. My shoes are black Converses.

I'm acutally a contry bcuz everone here iz. Lol. My contry name is Syra'nak''anna (its not real ok cuz its a oc) and I luv luv luv luv mcr and rock! May national anthum is welcum 2 de balk parade by mcr. It use to be somefing old and borring but I changged it wen I herd dat song loollll.

1 day I was walking thru the halls of the meeting placee wiff nuthin to do and I saw a pearson ahead of me. It was rlly tall and and he was walking toward me! I looked closer and it was…..…Russia! (aka ivan braagisky. Loll.)

I squealed becaue I had like a rilly big crush on Russia but I didn't say anything. And also I didnt know what to say so I didn't say anything too. He had black hair (he died it OK) and he was wearing three earings in 1 ear and 4 in the other. He was wearing a blakk sleebeless MCR t-shirt and black jeans. Also his bangs was blue. He looked so hott! (A/N: and if u dont fink hes hott then you can gtfo bc hes awesummm! 3)

N he walked up 2 me an said "hi".

"Hi." I replyed. I smilled and blucched becuz he is hott. Than he walkked ayay. And myy day waz ausum after dat bcuz I sad hi. Evn whenn amerce sad I was dumb but Im not OK!

A/N: yaaaaay my frst fanfck soo oo excited looooool and yah therell b usuk latarr bcuz its awasom and if you don't think so yo can gtfo! And Russia is miiiiiinnnee! Lool.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to popular request I'm continuing this. I was going to stop after the first chapter, but nope! Guess not.**

A/N: Wooooow so may reviews ilu all! But you all r rong her nme is Violet not Mary Sue ok! So suck it! fangz 4 reading disss

That night, I was walking down the hall bcuz I don't sleep bbecaus I'm a contry. and contrys don't sleep OK. (LOLLLL that's my hadcanon okay! even tho it showwed them sleeping before they stopped okay! XDXDD) I was walking to Ivanns place so I could kill his sister! because she fuken sucks! (not Ukarne lol she's a wimp I mean Bellybutton.) And I got to the endof the hall and I saw my friend Destiny! (Yay that's you Stacie!)

"Hi." she said.

"Hi." I replyed.

"So guess what." she asked.

"What." I asked wif a twinkle in my eyes that shined like the beaty of a thousand suns. (I don't do it on perpose I'm just taht pretty lololol)

"MCR iz performing in England!" shut up not IN england that's jsut sick. She screamed.

"OMG NO WAAAY!" I screamed again beacuse I was so excited! I mean they wrote my nashunal antem for fucking out loud! "That's. Fuckin. AMAZINNNNG!"

"IKNOWRIGHT! There just so kawaii-desu!" she jumpeld up and down. I strated too.

MCR is so kawaii-desu.

"Hi. Kolkolkollol." Suddenly I heard Ivan behind me!11!1 I truned around.

"Oh hey." I said sexily. "What's up?"

"Nothing, da. Will yo go with me to the MCR concert? Da?" He smileeed.

"Da!" And I frugot all aboot (lol canada) Destiny bcuz Ivan. Lololoololol

A/N: I hiope you liek it and revewww pwease fangs!

**To be continued. Somebody kill me now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I just realized that I forgot one of the most important aspects of the original: the word fuck! I'll fix that.**

A/N: Haaaiiii! 2 all da peepz who thought (thanks Stacie 4 helpin me w/ dat word! 3) dis stroy is dumb: FUCK YOUUUUUU U R NOTING BUT PREPZ AND FUCKING ASSHOLE DUMPERS and 2 all da peeples who lyke thsi stroy and are goffik thnx I looooooooooove you all! xcept i can't love anyfing bcuz i'm goffick LOLOLOL so lyke i lyke you xD

Two weeks latr, it was da nite of da mcr concert! So I ptu on my best tight minydresses that dont have sleepes and it was like a corset on da top and I put on sum ripped fishents and some spiky heelz. Then I put on my makeup (I didnt need much okey b/c i am pretty anyways hahaha) and I put on my balck lipstick and tons of black eyeliner. Then I felt kind of sad so I slit my wrists because I was deprsed. And sad. And lnely b/c Ivaan wadn't there.

While I wated for it 2 stop bleeding I read my faorite book Twilight. (A/N: I fucking love that fucking book! edward is hot if u dont agree gtfo prep!)

I wnet outside and he was already there! I notced something.

"Hi," I blucched cutely.  
>"привет," he sayed. (tat means hello in russian lol)<p>

I climbed into his car which was black and we rocked out to simple plan and TDG. Ivan was wearing a balk anarchy t shirt and black jeans and he had chains and his scraf was balk too! He was also wearing black eyeliner but thats not gay okey. And also what I notced was he had pirced his nose!

I smlied. "Your nose!"

"Da!" He grinned widely too. "I did it 4 you bcuz I know you liked preced noces!"

Da concert was fun. We moshed to da music and it was awesomer dan pRussia! Then MCR saw dat I was there and started to sing my nashunal anthum.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me, and other times I feel like I should go," Gerard sang.

"I love them," I grinned.

"Da! Me tooo!" He strated dansing to da music and it was fun. Suddenly he frowned and looked sad ang said "Kolkolkol," sadly.

I rilized what he said. "Its okay, I love u better! MCR dint get a nose prcing for me."

Then he smiled all hapy and it was fun again.

A/N Please review kthx! N if u flame ur a fucking preppp!1

**I'm not even sorry. Actually, yes I am. Ivan should never do that to his nose.**


End file.
